


Come As You Are

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - poverty, Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Child Neglect, Dialogue Heavy, Family Drama, M/M, Prostitution, Siblings, Some characters are younger than in canon, mostly written with American culture in mind pls forgive me, you ever seen Shameless? Like that but make it Haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Keiji goes to his lab partner’s house and becomes involved with an... interesting family.——an excerpt“Shut up, cocksucker,” Osamu pushes Atsumu.“No, you shut up, you cumguzzler!” Atsumu shoves back.“Yeah? Well, at least I get paid to do it!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Shirofuku Yukie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning of Keiji and Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ❤️

“Their living conditions are deplorable,” Keiji says after taking a sip of tea. Koutarou sits on the floor across from Keiji and glances at the undecorated walls and the spider in the corner of Keiji’s cold, studio apartment. He decides not to comment on the irony.

“Hey, they’re my neighbors,” Koutarou says instead.

“Even your gay crackhouse is better than their place.” Keiji shifts on the ground, pulling a blanket over his lap.

Koutarou tugs at the corner of the blanket, so they can share it. “How much better?”

“The almost-ten-year-old sleeps on newspapers.”

“Are you fuckin’ serious? Hinata?”

“Yes, Hinata.”

Before Koutarou can do a spit-take, Keiji presses his hand to Koutarou’s mouth and shakes his head as if to say, “If you dirty my floor after I just cleaned, I’m gonna cry, kill you, and cry again.”

“Eh, I did that when I was seven. We have our ups and downs.”

Keiji shakes his head. “You need to see it.”

  
✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ Four Hours Earlier ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

  
  
  
“Hey, lab partner.” Standing in the doorframe, Kuroo flashes a wide grin at Keiji.

Keiji gives a weak wave, trying not to stare at the discolored wood panels caving in at the front of the house. He opens up the small gate, thinking it’s useless because he could easily jump over it, and he walks toward Kuroo, who makes his way inside the house and gestures for Keiji to follow.

The house smells like blood, alcohol, and shit when Keiji first steps in. Kuroo notices Keiji’s grimace. “Don’t mind the stench. It’s not so strong when you’re away from Nekomata.”

“Nekomata?”

Kuroo looks back to the right of the entrance. There’s a drooling old man in shit-stained underwear, passed out on the floor with a brown paper bag in his hand.

Keiji looks at the man, then at Kuroo, forgetting to hide his shock for a second.

“It’s okay, you can judge him. We do too.”

“We? You have sibli—” Before Keiji can ask, he’s face down against the wooden floor, and he thinks he sees a rat out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, watch it!” A high-pitched voice yells.

Tiny hands grab at Keiji’s legs and push him away.

“I have brothers. You just tripped over Hinata. Always a good idea to look down in this house,” Kuroo smiles with schadenfreude.

Keiji begins to get up, and he sees a young boy near his feet, lying on a bed of newspapers.

“I was taking a nap, man!” Hinata pouts, grabbing a news sheet and pulling it over himself.

“On the floor in the dead of winter? Aren't you cold?” Keiji asks with concern.

“Aren't you sticking your nose in other people’s shit?” Hinata closes his eyes in an attempt to rest.

“Who taught you to say shit?” Kuroo scolds Hinata. “Akaashi, let’s go to the dining table.”

“Why is there a child sleeping on the floor, if you don’t mind me asking?” Keiji asks quietly.

“Punishment for not pulling his weight. Hinata needs to get a job before Nekomata over there puts him on a street corner and gives one to him,” Kuroo speaks loudly, ensuring Hinata hears. “You have six more days before you’re ten, kid!”

Too stunned to respond, Keiji sits beside Kuroo at the dining table and pulls paper out of his backpack to write their lab report.

And just when Kuroo begins to refresh Keiji’s memory of the procedure, the back door busts open by a burly-looking teenager. And another one.

“Who’s that?” The first one asks. He drops a bag of groceries on the stove, leans against the kitchen counter, and gives Keiji a smile that’s mildly more comforting than Kuroo’s trademarked grin.

“My lab partner. We were doing school shit, which you’ve so rudely interrupted,” Kuroo clucks his tongue in disapproval, but the sound is overshadowed by the second teenager who just walked in.

“Hi, lab partner,” he bats his eyes and seems to forget to close his mouth after he speaks. He looks just like the other kid, except his hair is blond instead of grey, and his bangs fall to the left instead of the right.

If Keiji is being honest, the way this kid is looking at him scares the shit out of him. And he gives an obligatory, “Um, hi, uh,”

“Atsumu,” the blond one smiles, “and the ugly one is Osamu,” he gestures to his twin brother.

“Shut up, cocksucker,” Osamu pushes Atsumu.

“No, you shut up, you cumguzzler!” Atsumu shoves back.

“Yeah? Well, at least I get paid to do it!”

“Pay no mind to them,” Kuroo waves his hand in dismissal as the twins shove each other out into the dining room and their curses become background noise.

“Are there more?”

“Last brother is at work being a productive member of society. Let’s talk chemistry,” Kuroo grins, picking up Keiji’s pencil.

Keiji nods and decides it’s probably best not to ask more questions, but he sees loose pills on the table, and he can’t help but stare.

“Oh, sorry about those,” Kuroo notices and puts them in his pocket, “Nekomata, y’know?” He shrugs as justification.

Keiji nods and pulls up the specifics of the assignment on his phone. Just when he thinks they’re about to get their work done, he hears creaking, and the ceiling starts to leak.

“Atsumu! What did I tell you about using the sink without putting the bucket down here?!” Kuroo yells. He looks at Keiji. “You sure we can’t do this at your place next time?”

  
  


✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

  
  


“There were opiates on the table, Bokuto-san, and he just shoved them into his pocket. _And_ they have rats, and it smelled like… you don’t want to know, and apparently one of them is a prostitute.”

Koutarou smiles from behind his cup of tea. “Which one?”

“Osamu.”

“Oh, maybe that’s why I saw him with Issei the other day.”

“Issei is a hooker?”

“Nah, but he and Takahiro got into a fight about being in an open relationship, something like that, so he was looking for someone to fuck.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ Yesterday ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Osamu follows Issei up to his bedroom. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“You sure _you_ wanna do this?” Issei opens the door for Osamu.

“Not unless you promise your boyfriend won’t kill me,” Osamu deadpans.

“I guess I can promise that.”

“You guess?” Osamu furrows his brows in concern.

“Yep,” Issei laughs, and Osamu gets on his knees.

“Pay me.”

After Issei slaps some bills into Osamu’s hand, Osamu gropes at Issei’s jeans.

“Hey, careful there, the safety isn’t on.”

“Huh?” Osamu looks up at him.

Issei pulls his gun out and sets it on the end table. “Did you think that was my dick?”

The answer is yes, so Osamu answers with a blank stare, secretly hoping today isn’t the day he dies giving head in a house that his shoes stick to the floor.

“You’re a terrible hooker.”

“Not a hooker.” This time, Osamu grabs Issei’s actual dick.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

  
  


Koutarou smiles a bit wickedly, thinking about it. “It didn’t go well. Takahiro stole all Issei’s cash and broke up with him three times. Anyway, what are you gonna do? You gonna invite Kuroo to your humble abode next week?”

“No.”

“Just gonna keep calling me over to complain?”

Keiji nods, drinking his tea.

“I’ve always liked Kuroo. I think it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to invite him over.”

“Nobody knows I live alone except you, and I want to keep it that way.”

“You worried the government’s gonna find out your family’s dead?”

“Yes,” Keiji says quietly.

“I won’t tell,” Koutarou winks behind his teacup.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

  
  


The final bell rings, and Keiji stands up at his desk to pack up his books and pens. He’s placing his last pencil in his pouch when he hears words that terrify him.

“Hey, lab partner.” The voice is familiar, but it isn’t Kuroo’s.

Keiji slowly looks up as he zips up his backpack. It’s only the blond twin from yesterday. Keiji breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes his posture.

“Hi, Atsumu.”

Atsumu smiles bright and skips over to Keiji, soon following him right back out the door. “You know, I never got your actual name.”

“Akaashi Keiji. Why are you here?”

“Because I need your help, Akaashi Keiji,” Atsumu says, 100% certain Keiji will help him.

“I have work in an hour,” Keiji continues leading Atsumu through the halls to the school’s exit.

“How long does it take you to get there?”

“40 minutes,” Keiji says. He starts to wonder why he’s telling Atsumu this, but he decides Atsumu is trustworthy, so he’ll continue the conversation.

“Your work got a bathroom?”

“What about it?”

“Well,” Atsumu throws his arm around Keiji’s shoulder, “I have a big favor to ask.”

Keiji looks at Atsumu to prompt him to continue.

“Can you pay me to blow you?”

Keiji doesn’t know whether he should stop walking, run as far as possible, speak, or stay silent.

“I know it sounds weird, okay, but you saw how Osamu was talking down to me yesterday! And I just wanna tell him, ‘guess what, bitch? I got paid to suck cock today!’ Y’know?”

“Can’t you do this with literally anyone else?” Keiji sighs, still walking down the street.

“I want my first time to be special — not with some 50-year-old man, you get me?”

“I really don’t.”

“Yeah, you do. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Keiji makes no effort to hide his discomfort, giving Atsumu that slack-jaw, eyes-wide-open look.

“I knew it. So, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t have money,” Keiji lists one of many problems.

“How about I lend you ¥1000, and you pay me with that?”

“You’re serious?” Keiji isn’t sure if he’s more appalled that Atsumu’s rate is only ¥1000, or that Atsumu’s logic is so flawed even Koutarou would notice.

Atsumu nods yes.

“Again, can’t you do this with literally anyone else?”

“Nah, I already decided I wanna be your first body.”

“Blowjobs don’t count.”

“Guess we’ll have to do the whole nine yards.”

“I just met you yesterday,” Keiji sighs.

“So what? I’ve sucked off guys five minutes after meeting them?”

Keiji frowns. “Are you clean?”

“Yep, got tested a few days ago and haven’t had sex since then.”

Keiji has to be honest with himself. Atsumu’s interest doesn’t make much sense to him, but he kind of likes human touch, and it’s nice having Atsumu’s arm around him. “Okay, you can blow me, I guess, but nothing more than that.”

“Kiss?”

“Not in public.”

“Fine, treat me like some cheap whore,” Atsumu sighs dramatically.

“You’re the one who picked your ¥1000 rate.”

“Is it supposed to be higher?” Atsumu follows Keiji along the sidewalk.

“I would go with ¥4000 for a 15-minute blowjob and ¥3500 for a handy.”

“Isn’t that too expensive for a handjob?”

“You know how the medium soda is ¥400, and the large is ¥500? It’s like that.”

“Damn, you’re smart. Is that how you ended up doing chemistry with Kuroo?”

“We were just doing chemistry club work. I’m a first-year.”

“Me too,” Atsumu smiles at Keiji, and unlike his brothers’ smiles, it isn’t unsettling. In fact, Keiji’s feels warmer — mostly because he’s blushing, but his heart feels warm too. It beats a bit faster than he thinks it should, but he’s alright with that for now.


	2. Hinata’s New Partner in Crime & Atsumu’s Successful Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry I didn’t proofread bc I didn’t wanna keep u waiting. I also don’t know how to end a chapter. hv fun

“Actually, you know what? I decided I don’t want to kiss you,” Atsumu sighs, coming up from his knees. “Thanks for being my first customer though.”

Still leaning against the wall in the nursing home’s unisex guest bathroom, Keiji reflects on the past hour of his life and contemplates its meaning. He brings himself out of his head to ask, “Why not?”

“‘Cause a first kiss in a nursing home bathroom after I’ve given you some sloppy top isn’t romantic,” Atsumu pats Keiji’s shoulder.

Keiji can’t argue with that, so he wordlessly pulls his work uniform out of his bag and starts changing.

“So we should have our first kiss somewhere more romantic, right? Unless you don’t want to have one, which is fine,” Atsumu blushes.

“You can pick where. I have to go to work now.”

“You have a job but not ¥1000 to pay me?”

Keiji finishes putting on his scrubs and grabs his school jacket to rummage through the pockets. “I have ¥700. Take it or leave it.” He holds his hand out for Atsumu to take.

“You really do think I’m a cheap whore,” Atsumu frowns, but he snatches the coins.

“I can buy you a Big Mac later.”

“Really? McDonalds?”

Keiji drops his work badge when he puts his jacket away, so Atsumu picks it up off the floor.

“Hey, why does your name tag say Akaashi _Kaito_?”

Keiji feels his heart beat faster and thinks up a lie while he neatly packs his jacket into his bag. “You have to be older to work here, so I got a fake ID,” Keiji whispers.

“You’re doing illegal shit just to do legal work?” Atsumu sucks his teeth. “Lame.”

“I like being lame,” Keiji escorts Atsumu out of the bathroom. “Time for you to go.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Thanks for tutoring me,” Koutarou says, sitting in front of Kuroo on the roof and handing him one of two bentos.

“Thanks for lunch,” Kuroo smiles.

“You should thank the guy I stole it from.” Koutarou pulls out his math textbook.

“I’ve got a long list of people I should thank for the things you steal,” Tetsurou unwraps his bento. “You’re friends with that Akaashi kid, right?”

“Yep.”

“Why doesn’t he wanna do the lab reports at his house?”

“Why don’t you guys just do it at the library?” Koutarou shrugs, remembering his promise to Keiji.

“Oh? You’re avoiding my question?”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Revoke your tutoring privileges.”

“Then I’ll revoke your lunch privileges,” Koutarou grins and scoops up Kuroo’s fish.

“Alright fine, but I’m doing your homework for you today. I don’t feel like teaching.” Kuroo grabs Koutarou’s backpack in search of a calculator and the homework assignment.

“Come on, what if there’s a pop quiz? I'm already failing.”

“What _if_ ,” Kuroo pauses, tapping his pencil as he thinks, “you paid attention in class?”

“‘You’re right, Bokuto. I’ll help you learn! Come here,’” Koutarou says, scooting over to Kuroo’s side.

“Alright fine, I’ll teach you,” Kuroo opens Koutarou’s textbook just to dramatically close it. He eyes Koutarou’s lunch. “For two onigiri.”

“You’re the worst,” Koutarou groans.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Aran-kun!” Hinata greets Aran as he enters through the backdoor. “How’s your new job?”

With a friendly smile, Aran heads toward Hinata on the couch and ruffles his hair. “It’s a job.”

“Kuroo says Nekomata is gonna turn me into a corner boy if I don’t come up with ¥7500 every week.” Hinata pouts.

“My new job can’t cover it, Hinata.”

“Please! Please, please! I don’t want to be a corner boy!” Hinata practically flies off the couch to assume begging position.

Aran gets the sense that Hinata doesn’t know what a corner boy is. “Maybe you could babysit.”

“I’m nine.”

“You can make a sandwich and keep a younger kid from hurting himself, right?”

“Probably not.”

“Don’t tell your clients that.”

“What?” Hinata stares at Aran in confusion.

“A client is a customer. I’ll help you find some after I shower.”

  
✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Hinata feels a stomach ache coming on. “Aran-kun, I don’t think I can take care of other kids.”

“All you do is sit there and watch tv together. I’ll show you how to make simple food when they’re hungry,” Aran insists they go along with it anyway. He grabs Hinata’s hand and heads outside.

Hinata nods, but it’s more like a “let’s just get this over with” than a “yes.”

“Let’s go to the Kamasaki house. They have little kids.” Aran walks Hinata a couple houses down.

An old broad opens the door, and Hinata greets her with his best attempt at the friendly smile he and Aran rehearsed.

“Do you know this man?” She asks.

“Yes, he’s my brother!” Hinata answers nervously.

“Blink twice if you need help,” she says, and Hinata stares at her, wide-eyed and confused.

The woman slams the door shut, and suddenly Aran is hyperaware Hinata is a pale ginger, and he’s black.

“She literally says hi to me every morning on my way to work, and now it’s, ‘do you know this man?’” Aran complains.

Hinata pretends to listen and nods. He sees a black-haired kid holding a volleyball, walk into the most dilapidated house on the block.

“Aran-kun! I wanna go there!” Hinata tugs Aran off the Kamasaki porch and points to the house.

Aran stares at the weeds crawling up to the house’s windows. “You’re sure?”

“Yes!”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Ikkei is watching TV when he hears a knock on the door. “Tobio, get it.”

Tobio glares at Ikkei. He sets down his knife on the sharpening block, but Ikkei stops him.

“No, no, bring your knife,” Ikkei says quietly. “Who the fuck is there?” He yells.

Takahiro creaks his way downstairs. “Really? You’re gonna send a nine-year-old with a knife to the door when you don’t know who’s there?”

“Look.” Ikkei grabs his gun off the side of the couch. “He ain’t in danger. I’ve got it covered.”

“Tobio, stay there,” Takahiro says before opening the door.

He recognizes Aran from school, but the redhead is new. “He’s not ours.” Takahiro says to Aran and begins to close the door.

“Wait!” Hinata shrieks.

Takahiro opens the door again and raises his brow to prompt Hinata.

“I’m not a stray! I saw a boy with a volleyball,” Hinata rearranges his hairstyle to mimic Tobio’s, “and I was wondering… Can I play?” He gives Takahiro his best puppy dog eyes.

“Really, Hinata?” Aran sighs.

Takahiro looks to Tobio, and Tobio nods vehemently, so Takahiro heads back upstairs. “Close the door behind you,” he tells Hinata.

Aran sees Ikkei lounging on the couch in his underwear and studded jean vest. He sees a gun on the cushion beside Ikkei and more guns, bullets, and knives on the table by Tobio. There’s no way he’s leaving Hinata alone here. “Can I watch?” He asks.

Tobio nods again, and he leads Hinata and Aran to the backyard.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kuroo walks into his house whistling, but the twins bickering interrupts his peace.

He walks past them and into the kitchen. “What’s up with you guys?”

“‘Tsumu thinks he can be a prostitute for someone he’s dating.”

“He can. As a sugar baby.” Kuroo hates to take Atsumu’s side, not because he doesn’t like Atsumu, but because Osamu isn’t as fun to see flustered.

“That’s the thing. His sugar daddy is our age.” Osamu's expression changes from defensive to a wicked smirk. “And he only gave him ¥700.”

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t tell!” Atsumu resists the urge to hit his brother.

“Really Tsum-Tsum?” Kuroo sighs in disappointment, “What did you do for ¥700?”

“How am I supposed to know what a blowjob costs?” Atsumu frowns.

“Oh I don’t know,” Kuroo begins in sarcasm.

“Exactly!” Atsumu exclaims.

“You could ask your brother.”

“¥2000,” Osamu says.

“Or you both could ask me,” Kuroo shakes his head. “The going rate is ¥4000, or ¥12000 an hour.”

“How do you know?” Atsumu asks.

Pulling uncooked fish out of his backpack, Kuroo says, “I know things.” He peels away the plastic wrap and gets a pan ready. “What I don’t know is why you would prostitute yourselves when you could just steal.”

“It’s nice to make an honest buck sometimes,” Osamu shrugs.

Atsumu, with less morals, takes the moment to consider whether he would ever prostitute himself again. Because Kuroo’s _right_. He can just steal, but… “I need to make more money being a prostitute than Osamu before I give it up.”

“Good luck with that,” Kuroo dismisses, but then he remembers, “the electric’s due tomorrow, and it’s your turn to pay, Atsumu.”

Atsumu groans and grabs his keys before leaving through the backdoor.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“You think your boyfriend made a fake ID just to work at a nursing home?” An old man wearing a designer suit with a nice watch asks.

Atsumu props his elbows on the high-top table and rests his chin on his hands. “I mean, I guess not. It sounds sketchy when you put it like that,” he sighs.

“Want another drink?”

“Yes, please,” Atsumu frowns, and the old man calls over their server.

Atsumu waits for him to order the drink before he continues.

“It’s just like, why? Right? Like why would his work ID be different, and why would he lie about it?”

“Maybe he’s not a citizen.” He notices Atsumu’s disgruntled expression and strokes Atsumu’s wrist comfortingly. “What do you say we get a room upstairs after you finish your drink?”

“Sure.” Atsumu smiles and downs his glass.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Aran’s sitting on the dead grass along the fence of Ikkei’s shitty backyard. Tobio and Hinata are playing in the sand center, divided by a volleyball net held up by rusting poles.

“You’re shit, shrimp,” Aran hears, but he chooses to ignore it because Hinata deserves the dignity of defending himself. Also he’s pretty sure that Tobio kid can do some serious damage to him.

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

Aran watches them bicker for a few seconds, but he gets bored and plays games on his phone instead.

Eventually the “am not”s and “are too”s turn into quiet conversation while Tobio sits in the sand hugging his volleyball, and Hinata sits in front of him, staring at the volleyball jealously.

“I need to make ¥7500 in three days,” Hinata whispers.

Tobio looks to Aran to make sure he isn’t paying attention. “I know how to make more than that in a few hours.”

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes light up.

“Yeah, we’ll have to go to the city. Know anyone who can take us?”

“Maybe my other brother can. What are we gonna do?”

“You’ll be the decoy, and I’ll pickpocket. We can split it 40, 60.”

“40, 60?” Hinata questions.

“Yeah, I get 40, you get 60,” Tobio says, but he thinks it might be the other way around. He’ll check with Issei later.

“60 what?”

“Percent of what we steal, dumbass.”

“I’m not the dumbass, you’re the dumbass!” Hinata whisper-shouts.

Tobio retaliates by grabbing sand and shoving it into Hinata’s mouth.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Atsumu unties the older man from the headboard. “Your time is up, paypig.”

He sighs, “it’s that time already?”

“Not excited to go home and see your wife and kids?” Atsumu asks, not like he really cares.

The man rolls over to the end table and grabs his wallet.  
“Not particularly,” he says, “but thanks for a good time.” He hands Atsumu cash.

“You’re welcome.” Atsumu takes a minute to count it. “¥100000?”

“Is that enough?”

It’s more than enough, but Atsumu feels like testing his limits. “No.”

The man offers another ¥50000, and Atsumu snatches it.

“Thanks.” He shoves it in his underwear, pulls his clothes on, and says, “See you.”

“I’ll be here next Friday.”

Atsumu looks back with a wicked grin before leaving the hotel room.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Keiji, I decided we’re getting McDonalds for our first date,” Atsumu surprises Keiji outside of class 1-6 again.

“Who said you could call me Keiji?” He continues walking, and Atsumu follows along, again.

“You call me Atsumu, so it’s fair.”

“Okay,” Keiji agrees. He’s been lying awake at night overthinking his last interaction with Atsumu. Why did he let a stranger blow him? Was it rude for him to escort him out of the bathroom so quickly? Was he supposed to hug him afterward? Were they supposed to sit together at lunch yesterday? Today? “I don’t know anything about relationships. Sorry if I’m bad at this.”

“Really? Not even stuff from a romance movie?”

Keiji shakes his head. “I don’t watch those.”

Atsumu groans. “Ugh, don’t tell me you’re a horror movie person, or some other wack shit.”

“I meant movies.” As they exit the school building, Keiji brushes his hand against Atsumu’s and hopes Atsumu will grab it. Atsumu doesn’t. Keiji thinks maybe he should watch a romance movie to figure out how this is supposed to go.

“Are you serious?” Atsumu stops and tugs Keiji’s backpack to halt him too.

“Yes.”

“We have to watch a movie together!”

“Where?” Keiji asks, and he’s thinking about how rude stopping in the middle of a walkway is, so he decides to be bold and grabs Atsumu’s hand to lead him along the path.

Atsumu laces his fingers with Keiji’s. “Your place? Mine is always packed with those rats.”

“You mean your siblings?”

“That’s what I said.”

Keiji looks at him curiously. “You called them — you know what, never mind. I don’t have internet at home. Wanna go to the library?”

“Really? Who doesn’t have internet in the 21st century?”

“Poor people,” Keiji frowns.

Atsumu spares another disparaging comment. “Oh, you know what else we need to talk about?”

“What?”

“I don’t believe your nursing home ID story. And we have to catch up, too. I went on a prostitute adventure yesterday.” Atsumu feels Keiji’s hand get sweaty.

“Let’s talk about that somewhere more private.”

“Like your place.”

“Like an empty park,” Keiji suggests.

“What if I wanna suck you off?”

“Aren’t relationships supposed to move slower than this?”

“Ooh, so we’re in a relationship?” Atsumu smirks.

Keiji’s face begins to redden, so Atsumu takes pity.

“I’m kidding, of course,” he chooses not to disclose how he decided Keiji would be his boyfriend the second he saw him. “They move slower in the movies, but I’ve never been in one before, so… Anyway, can we just go to your place and cuddle?”

“Um, let me text and ask real quick.” Keiji sends a panicked text to Koutarou to ask about borrowing his room, and luckily, Koutarou answers quickly with a yes. “Yeah, we can.” Keiji pulls Atsumu in the other direction to head towards Koutarou’s address.

“Hey, I live in this direction,” Atsumu smiles. “Do you live close?”

“Sort of,” Keiji seals his lips into a line, hoping that’ll stop him from spinning a bigger web of lies. He knows it won’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading again ❤️💖❤️


	3. Keiji and Koutarou: Always, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of atsuaka, some bokuaka (it’s not cheating, I promise), and Kuroo’s new crush  
> also a shit ton of dialogue and light drama

“There’s absolutely no way you live here,” Atsumu says, staring at the dilapidated yellow house.

“I’m crashing here.”

“Really? This poor excuse for a youth shelter?”

“Your place really isn’t that much better.” Keiji leads Atsumu into the house. Ikkei is stationed at the table loading his gun.

“Stray,” he acknowledges.

“Ukai-san,” Keiji nods back.

Atsumu waves at Ukai Ikkei while Keiji drags him upstairs.

“He lets you stay here for free?” Atsumu raises a brow.

“I do his taxes.” They arrive at the top of the stairs and head into the first door on the left.

“Why did he call you ‘stray?’” Atsumu interrogates while Keiji shuts the door.

“Because I stay here sometimes.”

“Fuck your lies.” Atsumu surveys the room and fiddles with hair gel on the dresser. “Definitely not yours.”

“Definitely not mine,” Keiji confirms, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

“Are you gonna tell me about the fake ID thing now?” Atsumu puts the hair gel down.

Keiji takes a moment to think. Atsumu seems like the impulsive type. The type that would get angry and break up with him on a whim. The type that would do something nasty after a break up. “No.”

“Why not?”

“So you don’t ruin my life.” Keiji pats the bed beside him to tell Atsumu to sit. “I can tell you in three years if you want.”

“I wanna know now.”

“Sometimes we have to wait for things we want.”

“I’m gonna remember that the next time you’re about to bust in my mouth,” Atsumu frowns, but he sits beside Keiji anyway and grabs his hand.

“Are you a power bottom, or something?”

“What? I’m not a bottom!” Atsumu looks at Keiji with the utmost offense, and Keiji’s extra glad he didn’t tell Atsumu about the fake ID.

“You are.”

“I literally tortured a paypig yesterday.” Atsumu’s face burns bright red when he pouts.

“Right, weren’t you going to tell me about that?” Keiji pushes Atsumu back against the bed and leans on top of him.

“I’m gonna choke you.” Atsumu lifts a hand to Keiji’s neck.

“On the second date?”

“Fine.”

Keiji takes the opportunity to grab both of Atsumu’s wrists and pin him down. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’re already on top of me, so… Never mind,” Atsumu slithers his wrist from Keiji’s grasp and presses his finger against Keiji’s lips. “I feel like you don’t have parents, since Ikkei called you a stray, but that doesn’t explain why you would lie about your name at the nursing home.”

“I really can’t legally work there for a few years.”

“So you picked a fake ID with your actual surname on it?” Atsumu gives Keiji his best unamused look.

“It was a bad choice.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Atsumu pushes Keiji off of him.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, you’re not _bad_ , bad. You’re just bad enough that a real liar can tell you’re lying.”

“You’re a real liar?” Keiji asks.

“I’ve had a lot of practice, so…”

“So have I, but I like you, and you’re… frightening, so I get nervous.”

“Frightening? What’ve I ever done to you?”

Keiji supresses a laugh. “Showed up to my classroom the day after we met and demanded I let you blow me.”

“I guess that can be scary. I just thought you were cute and asked Kuroo which class you were in.”

“Like a stalker.”

“Like someone with a crush,” Atsumu scoffs. “Don’t tell me you’ve never asked about someone you had a crush on.”

“I’ve never had a crush on somebody I’d need to ask about.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I’ve only had a crush on someone I already knew everything about, and then I stopped having time for crushes.”

“Don’t you have time for me?”

“I should be studying now, so not really.”

“Wow. Is there anything else I’m taking up your time for?”

Keiji picks up Atsumu’s offense, but he decides to answer honestly anyway. “I usually talk to Bokuto-san for an hour every night.”

“You mean the kid with multicolored hair?”

“Yes.”

“Are we staying in his room right now?”

“Yes.”

“Are you guys dating?”

“No.”

“But you talk every night, and he lets you sleep in his bed,” Atsumu clarifies.

“That’s correct.”

“Do you have a crush on him?”

“Not anymore.”

Atsumu doesn’t want to be jealous when he hasn’t even been on a real date with this kid. But he is.

Keiji fingers dance on the back of Atsumu’s hand, and Atsumu tries to calm down by focusing on the sensation.

Keiji’s phone vibrates. He pulls it out of his pocket, and the screen says Bokuto Koutarou.

“I’m a side piece,” Atsumu sighs dramatically.

“You’re not.”

“Answer him.”

Keiji feels like Atsumu doesn’t mean it, but he also doesn’t want Atsumu to think he doesn’t trust him, but he also wants to answer Koutarou in case it’s something important. So he answers the phone.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi, I’m staying at your place. Also, why do you need to borrow my room?”

“Because I’m with Atsumu. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Atsumu?! What? Since when? Cover your stump before you hump.”

“Bye, Bokuto-san.” Keiji hangs up and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“What did he want?”

“Just asking why I didn’t want him to come back tonight.”

“So I can be your side piece,” Atsumu glares at Keiji.

“There’s nothing between Bokuto-san and I.”

“Fine.”

Keiji sighs, but he rolls over to cuddle with Atsumu anyway.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kuroo sees a tuft of orange hair behind the kitchen counter. He chooses to skin his fish instead of acknowledging it. The hair disappears. It pops up behind Kuroo when he turns around to grab the celery.

Kuroo feels Hinata’s gaze, but he turns right back around and chops his celery. He chops, and he chops, and “Why are you staring at me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Hinata exclaims. He jumps up and sits beside Kuroo’s cutting board.

“I told you jumping on the counter is dangerous,” Kuroo glares, but he doesn’t bother to move Hinata.

He receives a puppy-eyed stare for a few seconds before Hinata decides to tell Kuroo what he wants. “I need your help getting to the city.”

“What do you want in the city?”

“Tobio said I can be a decoy, and he can be the pickpocket, and I can get money and not be a corner boy.”

“How are you splitting the cash?”

“He said 40, 60, and I get 60,” Hinata grins.

“He probably meant it the other way around, but it sounds like he doesn’t know math, so we should take advantage of that.” Kuroo finds amusement in Tobio being just as bad at math as Bokuto, even though they’re not blood-related brothers.

“Really?” Hinata’s eyes light up. “Can we go tomorrow morning?”

“Sure, but I’m taking a cut and counting the money for you.”

“Why are you taking a cut? You’re not doing anything,” Hinata complains.

Kuroo holds up his chopping knife threateningly and laughs at the way Hinata scoots across the counter to create distance. “Because I’m taking you there, making sure the cops aren’t watching, and counting your money.”

“I can count myself!”

“You failed elementary school math. Three times.”

“Hey!” Hinata pouts.

“Does Aran know about this?”

Hinata looks away. “...No.”

“Good. He’d try to stop you, but you know, your cute, innocent face is a perfect distraction while Tobio steals,” Kuroo smiles. “You’re gonna be great at this, kid.” He ruffles Hinata’s hair.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

It’s three in the morning, and Atsumu can’t go back to sleep. Keiji’s lying on top of him. He’s relaxed — even smiling. Atsumu almost feels bad waking him up.

Almost.

He shakes Keiji’s shoulders until he jolts awake.

“Keiji, what’s your story?” He demands.

“What?” Keiji props himself up on his elbows and rubs his eyes.

“I don’t know shit about you. What’s your story?”

Keiji gives a slack-jawed glare, but Atsumu’s intent stare intimidates him, so he fixes his face. “What’s yours?” Keiji asks for an example, in fear of answering wrong.

“Oh, Keiji, I thought you’d never ask!” Atsumu whispers sarcastically with a smile. “My mom left Osamu and I outside of a foster home when we were three. Apparently she was into popping pills and had a vision with me and Osamu belonging at the home, and with her setting herself on fire… Wonder if she’s still alive,” Atsumu ponders.

Keiji nods for Atsumu to continue.

“We were in an out of homes ‘til Nekomata got us when we were eight. Met Aran-kun and Kuroo. A few years later Hinata came along, Nekomata turned out to be shit, and here I am. Your turn, stray.”

The way Atsumu says stray feels insulting, but Keiji puts his offense aside. He rests his cheek in one of his hands and holds Atsumu’s face in the other. “Great question, I don’t want to answer it for another three years.”

“Why three years?”

“I can’t tell you that now.” Keiji finds a piece of Atsumu’s hair and twirls it between his fingers.

Atsumu frowns. “What can you tell me?”

“My parents are dead, and Bokuto-san lived next door to me when we were kids, so we became friends.”

“When did they die?”

“A couple years ago.”

“Ooh, I have a good question,” Atsumu smirks. “Who’s Kaito?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“I’m gonna look it up.” Atsumu just wants to see Keiji’s reaction. Sadly Keiji’s expression doesn’t change, so Atsumu’s back to the drawing square.

“You won’t find it.”

“How did they die?”

“You ask too many questions,” Keiji yawns.

“Because you’re sketchy.”

“Why did you ask to suck a sketchy person’s dick?”

“Because you’re hot, so the sketchy becomes mysterious.”

“What are you going to do when I’m not mysterious anymore?”

“Haven't thought that far yet.” Atsumu shrugs.

“You’re going to break my heart, aren’t you?” Keiji thinks out loud, still twirling Atsumu’s hair between his fingers.

Atsumu thinks it nice to know he has enough power to break Keiji’s heart when they haven’t even had their first kiss yet. He also pities Keiji for giving him that power. “Probably. Why’d you let me suck your dick anyway?”

“Because you were persistent and terrifying… and very attractive.”

Atsumu gives Keiji a content smile. Keiji brushes his fingers against Atsumu’s cheek.

Keiji begins to lean in, so Atsumu grabs Keiji by his hair and pulls him closer for a kiss.

Atsumu’s kissed plenty of people before, but never like this. Never in a bed, never alone together, never with someone who spent more than an hour getting to know him first.

Atsumu could get used to this.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Koutarou likes waking up in Keiji’s apartment. It’s quiet, the bathroom’s free when he wants it, and nobody gives him shit for humming at ten in the morning.

When he exits the bathroom, he pauses his humming to focus on reading text messages.

There’s a picture from Kuroo. It’s a selfie with Tobio and Hinata on the sidewalk.

[10:14 a.m.  
To: Kuroo]  
wat r u doing

[10:14 a.m.  
From: Kuroo]  
hoodrat shit  
going to Tokyo so tobio n hinata can steal

[10:14 a.m.  
To: Kuroo]  
if they get caught ur dead

[10:14 a.m.  
From: Kuroo]  
cool

Koutarou switches to his conversation with Keiji.

[5:07 a.m.  
From: Keiji]  
We need to talk

Koutarou begins to type a reply about how he agrees since apparently Keiji’s off making friends and hasn’t told him, but before he can hit send, he hears the front door unlock and gently swing open.

Koutarou waves, lacking his usual energy. “Missed you yesterday.”

Keiji nods with a wave and heads straight to the kitchen to get the kettle started.

Koutarou follows and leans on the counter beside Keiji. “Why didn’t you tell me about Atsumu?”

“I was embarrassed,” Keiji says, eyes focused on the kettle.

“Since when do you get embarrassed?”

“Always.”

“What happened, anyways?” Koutarou cocks his head and nudges Keiji with his shoulder.

“He came to my classroom a few days ago after school… and he wanted me to pay him to have oral sex, so he could tell his brother he gets paid to be… a slut, I guess. And then he came back again yesterday, and he started asking a lot of questions, and we kissed. Also, I like him.”

Koutarou frowns. “I always thought I’d be your first like.”

“You are, but I like Atsumu now.” Keiji pulls two mugs out of the cabinet and grabs a jar of tea with two steepers.

“What?! Why didn’t I know?”

“Because I thought you liked Kuroo-san since you talk about him a lot.” Keiji turns to meet Koutarou’s eyes.

“I mean, I do, but I also like you.” Koutarou shifts closer to Keiji and hugs him from behind.

“It’s better that we’re friends. Lower probability of ruining the relationship.” Keiji carefully spoons the tea into the steeper’s while Koutarou hangs onto his waist.

“Yeah, you’re right. Do you like Atsumu more than me?”

“It’s different. There’s no comparison.”

“So you like him more?” Koutarou frowns, burying his head into Keiji’s shoulder.

“What do you care? Aren’t you interested in Kuroo-san?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Koutarou whines.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday. We didn’t talk, and you hung up without really talking to me.”

“I’m sorry.” The kettle’s light turns from red to blue, so Keiji places the steepers in the mugs and pours the water. “Atsumu is jealous of you too,” he says against his better judgement.

“What? Really?” Koutarou perks up. It’s nice to know the feeling is mutual.

“Yes, so you shouldn’t be hugging me right now. I assured him we’re in a purely platonic relationship.”

“I mean, are we though?”

“We’ve never kissed, held hands, or had sex, so I think so.”

“Akaashi, we know literally everything about each other… Well, at least I thought so, but since you didn’t tell me about Atsumu, who knows what else I don’t know,” Koutarou sighs. He lets go of Keiji, and they walk to their usual spot on the floor with the blanket.

“I haven’t omitted anything else,” Keiji reassures while carefully setting the mugs down. He sits down, and Koutarou sits in front of him.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So we know everything about each other, and nobody else alive in the world knows some of the shit I’ve told you. Don’t you think that’s intimate?”

“It is, but we’ve never explicitly been in a romantic relationship.”

“Yeah, but we both like each other and talk all the time, so it doesn’t feel platonic.”

Keiji frowns. “I think it does.”

“Can we at least be each other’s first loves?”

“We already are.”

“Really?” Koutarou grins wide and bright. He would jump to hug Keiji, but Keiji’s holding tea, so there's potential for disaster.

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about my relationship with Atsumu. I don’t know what to do,” Keiji switches the subject.

“What?”

“He keeps asking questions about things that only you and I know.”

“Like about your parents?”

“How they died, who’s Kaito, and why my work ID doesn’t match my name, among other things.”

Koutarou nods thoughtfully. “Break up with him.”

“But I like him,” Keiji frowns, “and he’s scary, and what if he tells my workplace that my name isn’t Kaito?”

“How does he know where you work?”

“He followed me there, so we could have sex.”

“And you let him?” Koutarou groans.

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Think with the head on your shoulders.”

Keiji frowns, but Koutarou is right. He needs to find a way to end his relationship with Atsumu. “But I really like him.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“What does he give you that I can’t?”

“Something new,” Keiji says bluntly, forgetting Koutarou is sensitive.

“Akaashi, you don’t have to actually say it!” Koutarou pouts.

“Sorry. I like being with you because it’s comfortable, and you’re like family, but he pushes me out of my comfort zone, and I enjoy it.”

“I can do that.”

“Yes, but I like the fear and thrill that he brings.”

“I feel like your relationship is gonna end with you in prison for identity theft and murder.”

“I didn’t kill anyone.”

“Yeah, but you watched a murder and a suicide and let your grandmother bury the bodies without reporting anything to the police. It’ll look fishy if you come out with the real story.”

“Why would he talk to the cops when he’s a criminal?”

“We should just change our names and move overseas when you turn 18,” Koutarou sighs dreamily.

“No.”

“You should go abroad for college.”

Keiji takes a moment to reflect on what life abroad with Koutarou would be like. A fucking mess. But a really nice fucking mess. They could live by the ocean. Maybe Koutarou would play beach volleyball, and Keiji could sell fish and onigiri. “You should too.”

“I’m not smart enough for college.”

“Start playing volleyball again. You’ll get a scholarship.”

“Bills need to be paid. Volleyball is time-consuming,” Koutarou sighs wistfully.

“Move in with me.”

“Ikkei will kill me and shoot you.”

“How much do you pay in bills?”

“Around ¥100000 a month.”

“There are a million kids in the house. Why do you have to pay so much?”

“Drug money debts, we all pay for it. Oh, Akaashi, I have a great idea!”

“What is it?”

“Can you get an ADHD diagnosis so I can take your pills and sell them at that boarding school nearby?”

“Only if you go to volleyball tryouts next week and make the team. Also, find a quack to write the prescription.”

“I don’t know any quacks. I’ll just make an appointment with a real doctor, and you’ll take their test.”

“What if my insurance doesn’t cover it?”

“I’ll find one who takes your insurance, don’t worry, ‘Kaashi. Also, what kind of drugs do you give to the nursing home people? Do they ever leave extras or refuse to take them?”

“No.”

Koutarou responds to Keiji’s judgmental look with, “Don’t pretend you’ve never thought about it.”

“No, Bokuto-san, I don’t think about stealing drugs from the vulnerable elderly and selling them to punk ass kids.”

“But if we both sell drugs to punk ass kids, we can save money and elope together.” Koutarou smiles and grabs Keiji’s hand.

“I’m not eloping with you. I have a boyfriend now, I think.”

“Will you elope with me if we’re both single by the time we’re 30?”

“Maybe.”

“Akaashi,” Koutarou sighs, “you’re supposed to say, ‘yes, Bokuto-san, of course I’ll marry you.’”

Keiji looks at Koutarou while taking a sip of tea instead of verbally answering.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kuroo stands with the kids on Ikkei’s porch while they wait for someone to open the door. He hands Tobio his cut of the money and pats his back. “Good work, kid.”

The door violently swings open, and it smells surprisingly good inside, like a hot stew.

“Why are you touching my brother?” The girl who opened the door demands. Hinata runs behind Kuroo, only daring to peek out from behind him after Kuroo answers.

“Just a pat on the back for doing good work today,” Kuroo smiles in an attempt to seem friendly, but he knows it probably comes out slimy because the girl looks at him with mild disdain.

“Can Hinata come play volleyball?” Tobio asks.

“Sure,” she answers nonchalantly.

Tobio heads inside, and Hinata reluctantly follows on his tip toes.

The girl is about to shut the door, but Kuroo stops her. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Shirofuku. You? And what are you doing with my brother?”

Kuroo takes note of the pistol in Shirofuku’s waistband. Scary, but he asks to come inside anyway.

She waves him in and closes the door.

“My brother wanted to go pickpocket people with yours, so I took them to Tokyo.”

“That’s all?” Shirofuku walks to the kitchen, and Kuroo follows.

“Yes, ma’am. Whatcha up to?”

“What’s it to you, Mr. No Name?”

“Pardon my manners. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” He gives an ultra-formal bow and takes success in Shirofuku’s slight smile. “I like cooking, so I was curious.”

“You wanna cook with me?”

Kuroo nods.

“Grab the carrots out of the fridge, and start chopping for me.” Shirofuku grins.

Kuroo does as told, like a good sous-chef. “Are you gay?” He asks, keeping in mind the type of kid Ikkei usually takes in.

“Who just comes into someone’s kitchen and asks that?” Shirofuku stops rummaging through the utensil drawer to glare at Kuroo.

“Me.”

“I’m bisexual.” She answers without looking at Kuroo, pulling out a wooden spoon and giving the stew a stir.

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Curious, but not looking to try anything right now. Where’s the cutting board?”

Shirofuku picks it up from behind the sink. Kuroo’s fingers graze hers when he takes the wooden board from her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re not so bad,” she says.

Kuroo smiles contently as he chops away at the carrots. “I like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I thank u for reading 💖


	4. The End of Keiji and Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu bonds with his twin brother, Hinata and Kageyama’s sweet friendship persists, Kuroo continues to crush on Yukie, and Keiji and Koutarou suffer.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Koutarou stands in Keiji’s doorframe.

“Thanks.” Keiji shrugs on his jacket.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you look like shit?”

“Because I only slept an hour. Let’s go.” He gently pushes Koutarou’s back out of the doorframe and locks the door.

“Why?”

“I’ve been catching up on school work,” Keiji grumbles.

“Been spending too much time with Atsumu?”

Keiji glares at Koutarou instead of answering.

“Okay, touchy subject. Anyway, I talked to Kuroo about him, and he said Atsumu can be evil, but he doesn’t talk to the law, so you don’t have to worry… unless he talks to someone else who would eat you out.”

Keiji nods and mutters a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Oh, and remember, only adjust your answers for the ADHD-targeting questions, and answer the rest like normal.”

Keiji nods again, too tired to converse.

“Alright, no talking. You’re tired, I get it.” In an unusual bout of empathy, Koutarou wraps his arm around Keiji’s shoulder and leads him towards the train.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Well,” the doctor begins by looking at the notes on his clipboard, “it looks like you have OCD and ADHD.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Keiji forgets to filter himself in his sleepiness.

“I’m afraid not,” the doctor answers.

“Why?” Keiji demands flatly.

“Well, your ADHD is manifesting in your irritability and fidgeting right now. Anxiety and repetition are signs of both disorders, and you told me about rituals you have,” he looks at his notes again, “when signing off of work, filing taxes, making simple payments, and finishing assignments. You also discussed persistent nightmares and guilt afterward, repeatedly going over past events. These behaviors are more associated with OCD.”

Keiji knows the irritability is due to a lack of sleep, but the rest… He doesn’t know what to think. “What’s going to happen to me if I start taking medications?”

“Well, hopefully you’ll be happier, and you’ll spend less time overthinking and more time living your life.

“Okay,” Keiji accepts, only for a second. He thinks he can’t give up his rituals. It’s important to always use cash when possible. It’s important to always check which card he’s using three times. It’s important to triple check that he typed in the correct name when punching out. It’s even important to check his answers three times before submitting a test. “But I don’t want to stop.”

“You don’t want to stop your nightmares and spending hours overthinking the past?”

Keiji stares at the doctor blankly. “Never mind. How do I pick up my prescription? What are the side effects?”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Atsumu slumps down on the couch beside Aran and groans, “Aran-kun, my boyfriend sucks.”

Aran stares disappointedly at Atsumu, hoping he’ll notice that he just sat on the remote. He doesn’t, so Aran frowns and figures he has to humor Atsumu. “Why?”

“Because I thought it’d be fun to have a sexy, mysterious boyfriend, but it’s annoying not knowing shit,” Atsumu sighs.

“So break up with him and find someone who tells you stuff.”

“But it feels like we have a special connection,” Atsumu pouts, looking at Aran with big eyes and grabbing his arm with both hands.

“You don’t.”

“How do you know?” Atsumu releases Aran’s arm and leans into the corner of the couch.

“The last time you had a special connection with someone, you blew him at the gas station and never saw him again.”

“Fuck off,” Atsumu whimpers.

“Hand me the remote?”

“No. Where’s ‘Samu?” Atsumu wants to brag about his sugar daddy hotel discovery.

“He’s been working a lot lately.”

“Ugh,” Atsumu complains, but he stands up, finds his keys, and heads out the door. Aran grabs the remote, relaxes in his seat, and rewinds _Gilmore Girls_.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Keiji walks into the waiting room to find Koutarou reading a magazine. He continues walking as he moves past Koutarou, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

He gives Koutarou a subtle side-eye to bring him out of his reading trance, and Koutarou swiftly gets up to follow Keiji out of the office.

“How’d it go? Did you get the prescription?”

“Why didn’t you do it instead?” Keiji frowns.

“Because I don’t have insurance.”

Keiji knows that. He’s too tired to think. He needs sleep. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t tell me how it went.”

“I’m getting the adderall… and Prozac. He said I have OCD.”

Unlike Keiji, Koutarou reacts to the news the same way Keiji reacts to the ‘surprise’ parties that Koutarou spoils every. Single. Year. “You gonna take it?”

“Maybe.” Keiji frowns.

“You should try it just to see.”

“I’m afraid of making a mistake.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re supposed to take it.”

“If I make a mistake, I could go to prison.”

“Fine, don’t take it until we elope.”

Keiji raises his eyebrows at Koutarou in concern. “We’re not eloping.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Koutarou smiles at Keiji before bumping shoulders with him.

“That hurt,” Keiji says quietly.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Hey, whore,” Atsumu says as he props his elbows on the cashier’s counter at the convenience store.

“Hi, slut,” Osamu answers, unamused.

“You should come with me to the hotel on 42nd.”

“Can’t you see I’m working?” Osamu grabs a rag seemingly out of thin air and starts cleaning the counter.

“No.” Atsumu snatches the rag and holds it out of Osamu’s reach.

“I’m gonna punch you.”

Atsumu takes a moment to contemplate whether it’s worth it. He isn’t really in the mood for a black eye, so he offers Osamu his rag. “Aran says I should break up with my boyfriend. What do you think?”

“Why? You’re afraid of disappointing him?”

Atsumu growls at Osamu. “Fuck you.”

“Really though, why? He’s pretty hot.”

“Because he won’t tell me shit about himself or his past, and it’s annoying, and I met a sugar daddy, so I’ve been thinking maybe I should focus my attention where the money’s at.”

“Where’d you find a sugar daddy?” Osamu smirks.

“Hotel on 42nd. What do I do about Keiji?”

Osamu’s eyes light up, and his lips settle into a smirk. “Fuck your relationship, let’s go get money.”

“But I like Keiji,” Atsumu sighs. “I’m supposed to meet my sugar daddy at the hotel again Friday, so we have to go before that.”

“Tomorrow.”

Atsumu nods and leans away from the counter, preparing to leave.

“Leave your boyfriend if he isn’t honest by the end of the week.”

“Thanks,” Atsumu answers quietly. It’s not something he’s used to saying to his brother.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Hinata stands coyly with his hands in his pockets on Ikkei’s porch. He’s never had a conversation with Ikkei before, and he was hoping he would never have to, but alas, Ikkei stands in the door frame, staring down at poor, sweet Hinata.

“Can Kageyama play?” Hinata flashes genuine puppy dog eyes.

“You wanna play volleyball with him?” lkkei asks.

Hinata nods.

“I used to play volleyball, and I was damn good at it, too!” lkkei starts walking away from the porch, further inside the house, and Hinata takes that as a cue to follow and lock the door behind him. “You ain’t gotta lock it, I’m loaded,” Ikkei waves his hand dismissively but turns around to grin at Hinata, who stares wide-eyed at the gun in Ikkei’s waistband.

Ikkei leads Hinata out back to his makeshift volleyball court, where Kageyama throws the ball up and down, eyes blank, bored out of his mind.

“You’re back,” he says, but he looks at Ikkei, not Hinata.

“Yeah, and I brought your li’l friend.”

Kageyama glares at Ikkei instead of thanking him. Hinata wants to jump behind Ikkei for cover.

“You left me.”

“Come on, it was only five minutes.”

“Hours,” Kageyama growls.

“I’ll show you a special move to make it up to you!” Ikkei smiles. “You too, shrimpy!” Ikkei looks to Hinata.

Kageyama’s glare quickly turns into wide-eyed curiosity.

“Special move?” Hinata asks.

“I’ll show you tempos!”

“Tempos!” Hinata squeals, and he can’t help but jump up.

“Woah, you’ve got one hell of a jump, kid!” Ikkei stares in wonder, and Kageyama thinks it’s the first time he’s ever seen his adoptive father excited about something other than gambling on horses.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Atsumu sits on the hotel bed in his vinyl leather harness. He leans against the headboard with his legs wrapped around his pay pig’s neck as he goes through his wallet. “Hm, what do you think? Is ¥300000 good enough?”

Osamu, sitting closer to the foot of the bed, pauses on gently edging their client and adjusts to an overly tight grip on his cock. “You’re pathetic,” he locks eyes with their client. “You should pay me just to breathe the same air as you. Don’t insult me like that again.”

“Are you insulting my brother, piglet?” Atsumu takes his finger and pushes up against their client’s nose.

“Of course not, gorgeous!”

“That’s sir to you,” Atsumu shifts his hand down to their client’s neck and chokes him.

“I would never insult you, sir,” he looks at Atsumu pleadingly. “Please, take whatever you want! Empty my whole wallet!”

Atsumu releases his choke to empty the wallet’s contents on their client’s chest. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He deadpans. “You only have an extra ¥3000 and a half-full punch card for Strip n’ Grip?”

Osamu furrows his eyebrows and releases their client’s penis. “What kind of sick piece of shit has a punch card for Strip n’ Grip?” He grabs the black, leather paddle off the end table and strikes their client across the chest.

“The safe word is pineapples,” Atsumu whispers with a sweet smile. “And you have ten minutes left, you impoverished bitch,” he spits.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Atsumu and Osamu are walking home together. It’s the first time they’ve walked together in a while. Osamu stopped walking to school with Atsumu when he picked up morning shifts at the gas station. It’s refreshing to spend time with his twin again, Atsumu thinks.

“It’s the way you truly enjoy torturing people,” Osamu sighs, but his lips settle into a fond smile.

“¥330000 ain’t too bad for a night, right?” Atsumu shrugs.

“I have no idea how you convinced him you’re worth that much.”

“I saw his business card... He owns a casino. ¥33000 is literally nothing to these losers, so might as well take ‘em for all they’ve got.”

“Stone cold. I think you’ve earned your honorary prostitute badge this fine evening.” Osamu smiles at his brother.

“It’s four in the morning.”

“Same thing.” Osamu slaps an imaginary badge onto his brother’s chest.

It’s painful, but Atsumu takes it as a bonding moment instead of picking a fight. He smiles back at Osamu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

It’s lunch time, and it’s Kuroo’s favorite day of the week.

Lab write-up day.

He likes today because lab day reminds him to bother Koutarou about Keiji. Koutarou has always talked a lot about Keiji, and now Kuroo finally gets to associate a face and a personality with the name.

“Hey, you like him, don’t you?” Kuroo nudges Koutarou’s side, and he looks up from his fish and rice to meet Kuroo’s gaze.

“What?” Koutarou asks, eyes wide open.

“You like Akaashi?”

“No!” Koutarou says with furrowed brows and his best attempt at an expression of disgust.

“I was just asking,” Kuroo smirks, and he doesn’t even try to hide it.

Koutarou’s faux disgust transforms into true offense, so he glares at Kuroo and snatches his donut.

“Oh, I was just about to ask if you wanted that.”

Kuroo’s sweet, insincere smile fills Koutarou with revulsion. It also makes him feel… _things_. Not in his heart, but in his dick. He tries his best to repress it.

“Hey, I gotta tell you something later. Come over after school?” Kuroo asks.

“Sure, whatever.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Keiji meets Kuroo outside of the school like they planned, but someone unplanned comes along.

Shirofuku Yukie.

She smiles and walks alongside Kuroo.

Keiji hears them laugh every now and then. He wonders if this is something he’s supposed to tell Koutarou about.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Atsumu waits until Friday to visit Keiji again. He’d never admit it, but he does have the slightest anxiety about seeing Keiji again. He’s been avoiding it because he knows he can’t bully Keiji into honesty, and he doesn’t know how else to deal with conflicts.

“Hi,” Keiji says when he walks out of class 6 and sees Atsumu in the hallway.

“Hey,” Atsumu frowns.

“Why are you sad?” Keiji lingers to speak to Atsumu instead of walking.

“I’m not.”

“Why are you lying?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Atsumu’s frown turns into a glare, and he walks ahead of Keiji, down the hall.

Keiji follows. “Yes, but I already told you.”

“Told me what?”

Keiji tries to grab Atsumu’s hand, but Atsumu swats it away. “That I lie so you don’t ruin my life.”

“Mommy and daddy left you with trust issues?” Atsumu mocks, but he instantly regrets it when he sees Keiji’s frown.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Atsumu insists.

“Can we just cuddle and talk about it later? I’m off from work tonight,” Keiji says.

“Nah, gotta meet my sugar daddy.”

Keiji nods. “Do you have a phone?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Can I have your number?” Keiji asks earnestly, and Atsumu stops to stare at him with shock. How did sucking dick come before exchanging phone numbers?

Atsumu saves the rest of his introspection for later and and answers, “Nah.”

“I missed you this week. I wanted to see you, but I don’t even know what class you’re in,” Keiji sighs.

Atsumu almost empathizes, but, “You know where I live.”

“You weren’t there yesterday, and your siblings wouldn’t tell me where you were. Ojiro-san outright told me that you didn’t want to see me.”

“Yeah because I didn’t want to see you,” Atsumu shrugs.

“I thought we were in a relationship.”

“In the movies, the couples don’t get back together until the lying one comes clean, so fuck you, and bye.” Atsumu doesn’t realize what he’s said until he stops to look Keiji in the eyes. His heart rate tells him that he’s on high alert, so he probably shouldn’t have said that.

So naturally, Atsumu runs as fast a he can out of the school building, leaving Keiji behind to wonder if he did the right thing.

Keiji thinks he should feel relieved right now. He doesn’t have to lie to Atsumu if they don’t have a relationship. He doesn’t feel pressured to tell Atsumu details about his dead parents, and his dead grandmother if they don’t have a relationship.

So why does he feel dead?

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Why’d you wanna talk to me again?” Kuroo yawns, stretching out and lazily staring across his kitchen table at Koutarou.

“You said you wanted to talk to me,” Bokuto rolls his eyes, but his expression settles into a smile when he looks back at Kuroo.

“Ah, right. You think Shirofuku would let me take her on a date?”

“What?!” Koutarou instantly sits up, slamming his hands on the table. Somehow, his hair seems to sit up in shock as well.

“Mhm,” Kuroo nods. He watches as Koutarou’s phone screen buzzes and lights up with an influx of text message notifications. “Yo, your phone is going crazy over there.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

[5:40 p.m.  
From: AKAASHI]  
Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto-san.  
I think I want to ruin my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a hot minute but ty for reading bbs


End file.
